Death's Weapon
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: "Why are you with him?" "You are not human nor are you a Grim Reaper or a Demon for that Then tell me, what are you?" "My .." "I am his I am his Shield and I am his " "Tell me why are you will that man!" .." .." .."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Now then, this story is my third so I hope you will like it. Ask anything and I will answer to the be of my abilities. The other chapters will be longer then this one, that I do promise. Thank and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say. So now let the story begin!**

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Waking up**

* * *

Darkness, it was the first thing I remember. It was always dark and it was cold for as long as I could remember. I don't know if I had a name, if I had one in the first place. I've wondered around here a while now. How long you may ask? I don't know. It was until I heard him…

_Wake up..._

"Who's there?"

Those two words I would ask over and over but silence would be the only answer I'd receive. So here I am again for what I don't know what to do, so I walk, walk in this pathless world, slowly and silently. As if there wasn't anything else to do in the first place.

Am I going to cry? Am I going to smile? What are these emotions that I have? I can't understand... Such thing is not needed where I am, as is this heart I have. I can hear it beating slowly and softly but that is all it is for- To keep me alive. There is nothing that overlooks it.

There was nothing for what I could remember from that time as there are now. I was trapped like a bird in a cage, never to be freed. No visitors and nothing to do so I turn and walk away. For now, all I could do was close my eyes and walk away, ripples left behind where I once stepped and then everything just…

_Come on, wake up please..._

I hear that voice again; it's calling me but where?

_I'm right here..._

I felt something hovering over when I saw two white lights spit the darkness in half, opening my eyes to a grayish ceiling. Sitting up onto my knees, I circled my arms around my bear chest and looked straight ahead. I was at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with dark green vines made of stone rose to support the ceiling lost in the darkness, casting long, black shadows.

The only noise was from the bright green flames that were on each pillar that made the long, black shadows. I tied to stand. Keyword tried, and failed big time, falling down to my knees and hands. I was looking down at my reflection with blank red eyes staring back up at me with a small nose and thin lips. Long sliver hair fell around me and spilled across the floor. My pale-skinned body was bare as a baby's bottom except for a black choker wrapped around my neck with a miniature skull dangling from it. Whatever a baby was...

I looked up when I heard a creek, seeing the dark cerulean colored door open as a man through, closing it behind him. He was a lean man with long gray hair that comprises a few braids throughout, which was part in the middle to show bright yellow green eyes framed by square, silver-framed glasses, . He wore a black rode under a black trench coat.

He sauntered towards me and loomed over me when he stopped in front then bent down on his left knee. Rising a hand that had extensive black fingernails, he cupped my face and turned it slowly to right then left as if he was inspecting my face.

"You are finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" He said, his voice was soft but firm.

I stared straight into his eyes, whispering, "Cold..." He took of his coat, the back flying around until it settled around me, covering my naked body.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded, then frowned. Who was he?

"My name is Undertaker," Undertaker said as if he knew what I was thinking. Then he stood up and stuck out his hand, "Come."

I looked at the black finger-nailed hand for a second, then slowly inched mine into his. He pulled me up onto my feet; I stood face to chest as my hair fell down to straight to waist-level, the coat fell to the ground as it was bigger than I was. When suddenly, my knees caved in and fell but only to be caught by him.

He chuckled, "I see you still can't walk yet." Then put arm around my shoulder blades and the other under my knees and lifted me easily into him arms. "Rest," he whispered into my ear, "you've been through a lot and when you wake up I'll be there with you."

I nodded, my body going limp. "Name..." I murmured as my eyes starting to close.

"Ah, a name," Undertaker said. I started to drift to sleep when I caught his voice distantly say, "Your name is Shi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Now then I do hope you will enjoy this chapter as I did but I must warn you if you have not read the latest chapter of Black Butler then you will become lost and know whtat spoilers are in here. So now you have been warned PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jack the Ripper Part 1**

* * *

**-XXX years later-**

It's been a while since I was last used by Undertaker when he was a Grim Reaper. Oh, how I do miss when I see the life of the souls Undertaker would reap. Now, I just work with him as his assistant at his shop as a Funeral Director. I sighed, fingering the collar I've always worn since I was 'born'; well that's what my user tells me. My outfit was simple, a long black dress that was similar to Undertaker's with sleeves that went past my hands with a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. A small sliver tiara hanged on the side of my head **(A/N: It's like how Belphegor's has his tiara from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Future Arc!)** as my sliver hair was in a loose braid.

I was wiping on of the many coffins that were in the um... shop I guess you could call it when I heard a female shout from outside, "WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?!"

A male's voice responded to her, "Because the person the Young Master knows works as an Undertaker."

"An Undertaker?" The same female questioned.

I felt myself be suddenly pulled into a coffin when the door opened and the sound of scuffling feet came into the funeral parlor. A young boy's voice called out, "Are you here, Undertaker?"

I felt the said man grin behind me as he laughed, "HI HI... I knew you would come~..." He opened the lid to the coffin we were in, ginning creepily as his head was on top of mine, "Wel~come, Earl!~" It seemed to have worked with scaring three of them that was on the left side of the coffin while creeping out the two on the other side of the coffin.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" I asked in the same tone though with a blank face. We stepped out of the coffin when the Young Earl said he didn't come to play.

Undertaker gently touched Ciel on the lips to such him, "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. ~ With just one look~ I could tell what's on your mind."

Undertakers outfit has changed over the years, not much though, when he became Funeral Director. Undertaker was still the lean man I had first met with long gray hair, that comprises a few braids throughout, which was now worn so as to hide his eyes. His eyes reflected the typical color of Grim Reaper eyes, a bright yellow green tough no one would see. His sill has extensive black fingernails and a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger. His robe was predominantly black; additionally, his attire now included an incredibly lengthy top hat, and a gray scarf that was strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips.

Undertaker still grinned as he continued to talk with his hands in the air in emphasize his point, "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can do to help."

Ciel had a blank look; eyes narrowed and asked, "You know something?"

I glanced at Undertaker who gave a slight nod, "Please take a seat, and I'll go make some tea." I turned around and went into the back to make the tea, coming back out with a tray of beakers that had the tea, giving it to everyone who were sitting on the coffins. I placed the tray down and took my own tea as I sat next to Undertaker who had a jar of bone-shaped cookies.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." Undertaker stated, taking a bite of his cookie. He offered me some which I took happily; they were after all my own baked goods. The others, Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. Why did that name seem so familiar?

Grell, as Madam Red's butler, was a bespectacled, meek, and slender man with green eyes. His brown hair was tied with a red ribbon, and he dresses simply, mostly in black clothes.

Fitting her title as "Madam Red," she had red eyes and crimson hair that is kept in a bob-cut. She was clad in red lipstick and clothing, which consisted of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, a ruffled white blouse, a red hat, and black gloves; she also carried a red parasol with her. The woman spoke up with a question, "Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?"

"It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed," I said, giving a glared at Undertaker for talking with food in his mouth then looked back at Madam Red, "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had one thing in common."

"Something in common? What was it?" Ciel questioned, his gave full of intent on getting answers.

Undertake covered my mouth with both hands, his grin the same as ever though he had crumbs on his chin, "Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?!"

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker," the man, Lau I think his name was, said with a stiff smile. Lau had short black hair, and it was notable for the fact that he has yet to open his eyes. He dressed in Chinese clothing, which includes a Tangzhuang and kept his hands hidden, clasped together in his overly long sleeves. It was when Lau asked him how much money he wanted, that Undertaker vigorously approaches him and yelled at him that he didn't care for Queen Victoria's money

His head snapped, his eyes intense gaze at the Young Earl, "Now then Earl, I have one requirement..." Undertaker gasped Ciel's head in his arms who didn't look so comfortable at the close contact, some drool was noticeable from the Undertaker's grin. Undertaker let go of Ciel as he hugged himself with drool slipping down his chin. "Show me a 'First Rate Laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!"

I slapped my forehead at the requirement Undertaker had set instead for money for the exchanged of information. Why did I not see this coming...

"Weirdo," Ciel muttered

Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Madam Red's vulgar, obscene anecdote, as well, did not please Undertaker from the look I saw as I did not hear it though either did Ciel when his butler covered his young ears. An hour later, Undertaker, having successfully taped Lau's and Angelina's mouths, concludes that Ciel was the only one left to make him laugh.

"I've helped you many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker asked, his hand pointing at the Earl.

"Damn," the said boy muttered. He knew his hands were tied. However, Sebastian intervened, signaling that it is his turn though his Master was shocked to the understatement.

"Oh~... It's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker grinned, giggling and tilting his head to the side.

"Butler, butler," I mimicked with a vacant look, clapping my hands and tilted my head the same way

"Everyone please step outside for a moment," Sebastian fixed his glove when he looked at the other, "You absolutely must not peek..."

"Shi, go with them," Undertaker commanded me. I nodded as we all stepped outside when there was only silence. Sebastian somehow managed to deliver an impressive joke that sent Undertaker into a wild fit of laughter that was even loud outside giving a shock to everyone.

We stepped back inside as the door opened, reviling a smiling Sebastian and a still giggling Undertaker. "Please come back in. Let's continue out discussion."

"Come... continue... Gu Fu..." Undertake sputtered out as he tried to calm down, "Whatever you want to know is fine! Actually, I've always thought, that there weren't 'GUESTS!' Gu Fu~" The Funeral Director pulled me into his grip

"Not enough," Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course!" I said as Undertake bent my head to the side, his extensive black fingernails tapping against my skin as he spoke.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping _'guests'_ that lay in the coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He wiped my cheek with his sleeve. When he said that caused Lau, Angelina, and Grell to be wary of their drinks that could have potentially have stored a kidney- which they did not those beakers were in the back.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could have given it to a loan shark..." Lau said, his right hand, with the sleeve over it, was up to his mouth as his face has turned pale with a tint of green.

"It also could of come from the Slums from China." Undertaker remarked which earned a glare to him who hid behind me before continuing, "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." Undertaker picked me up from under my arms, lifting me in the air, "Because her womb is _gone_."

He sat him down lightly when I gave a hard pinch to his hand. I turned my head to everyone to explain, "Recently these kinds of _'guests'_ have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it was very hard to clean off you know and has made us very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs can't be done by a regular person, right?" The butler summed up asking.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way. Isn't that right Shi?" Undertaker asked me, his arms draped around me with one around my shoulders and the other on my stomach.

"Yes that is correct. If he had act within such a short time, he should silt the throat first. And proceeded to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way," I said, Undertaker had his hand around my throat loosely and the other still on my stomach. "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy differently wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had been have to been someone experience."

"Hi~ Hi~, you should of been able to figure that out too Earl." Undertaker giggled madly with a wicked grin. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he deferentially will, unless someone stops him. ~"

"Stop him~, stop him~!" I mimicked.

"Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble'- Earl of Phantomive. The world of darkness has the world would of darkness's rulers. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an infuse manipulating him from behind."

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's Lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker, Shi," The Earl of Phantomive said as he walked out with the others

I shifted my gaze upwards as Undertaker took my head to bend backwards as he look down, his bangs showing the scar that made is across his face and the color of his bright yellow green, "You saw him, the Demon Butler and the other butler, Shi."

I stared back into his eyes with my red ones, "Yes I did, I remember his name. The Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff, is posing as a butler for Angelina Durless also known as Madam Red."

"Good girl, do you want to feel again?" He asked, a wary gleam in his eyes, he had one of his extensive black fingernail slide down my neck slowly.

I blinked, "Yes I do..."

"Then you know what to do?"

"Yes I do," I repeated.

Undertaker lowered his face until his nose was mere centimeters from mine and whispered while grinning, "Good girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jack the Ripper Part 2**

* * *

_Undertaker lowered his face until his nose was mere centimeters from mine and whispered while grinning, "Good girl."_

I say humans are unique in a way as are demons and Death Reapers with their Death Weapons. Though, I must say humans are the most interesting to watch- even if it's from afar. From what I've seen in the few hundred years I've been alive, human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so.

I watched Earl Ciel and his butler Sebastian stand outside, where Ciel was disguised in pauper's clothes, from the top of the roof. They were on guard if I guessed correctly, waiting for the arrival of Jack the Ripper. At the end of the 18th century- When the social season was about to be over, there occurred serial murders that shook England, where the murdered were all prostitutes, and when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open, their ovaries taken out. Due to the brutality inflicted of these victims, this criminal was called:

_Jack the Ripper..._

And he has made me very busy with all of these bodies coming in every few days. Damn him...

Anyway, I looked down at the two as they talked when a scream was heard for the house, despite no one entering. As a blood splash landed on Ciel's face when he opens the door, Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes before he could witness the murder, "Don't look!"

I stared, so it was him, "Hmmm... Seems over the top, plus it's all over the floor. Geez, he really did over the top." It was shown that Grell is the murderer, and as he tied to come up with a feeble excuse for why he was there, Sebastian said it'd be impossible as they were outside and would have seen him enter, and questioned how he got inside then to drop the act he was doing.

Grell grinned, a crazed look in his eyes, "Heh.~ Is that so? That's correct! I'm an actress~ and a top rate one, at that! But aren't you the same, _'Sebastian'_?" It was then, Grell revealed his true form. Grell hair turned long and dark red, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. His attire consisted of a suit, gloves, bow tie, and high-heeled ankle boots.

"This is the name the young master gave me, I am _'Sebastian'_ at the present," Sebastian answered, his hand still over Ciel's eyes, his body pushed against the demon butler's body, as the rain fell.

"Oh the role of a faithful dog? Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice. ~ Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian- no, Little Sabast.~ I am the butler of the Barnett Family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers, so hello.~" Grell winked, you could literally see a heart bounce off of Sebastian's head and send shivers down his spine.

Boy, did Grell know how to put on an introduction. Both butlers discussed something not really important when Sebastian commented that he's never seen a Grim Reaper, who is supposed to be completely neutral, becoming a butler. It was true, Grim Reapers are a neutral, supernatural being who reviews lists of individuals about to die.

It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, though some do show emotion depending on the soul they need to collect, only intending to judge and collect souls. It is understood that most dying humans reviewed are allowed to die, unless their existence is _"beneficial to the world,"_ which rarely happens. Grim Reapers seem to always be on the side of letting someone die, rather than letting them continue to live. When they finish a mission, Grim Reapers have to fill out a reflection letter and report, which is sent to the Main Branch. Those who break the rules while on a mission undergo a punishment, although what details of the punishment are unknown, in Grell case, it can imply that it at least involves a potential demotion and possible confiscation of the individual's Death Scythe.

How I know all of this? I am my Master's own weapon.

Now then, where were we... Ah, yes, now Madam Red came out when Grell revealed that he was working with her, that she was a second part to Jack the Ripper, Angelina.

Then Ciel explains why he suspected her. Ciel explained her name had been in the list of suspects, which apparently included Aleister Chamber and Lau, but that no human could have committed the act. However, due to the acts required to carry off the scheme, both Angelina and Grell had to act together as Jack the Ripper. An additional connection between all the prostitutes was that they had all had an abortion at Angelina's hospital. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel had been guarding was the last name on the list.

Angelina comments that it's sad that he figured it out, because they can't play chess together anymore now. Chess is rather boring if I had to say something. She screamed that she won't go easy on him anymore, and Grell whipped out his death scythe and attacks Ciel, which Sebastian was able to stop.

Sebastian calls Grell's violation of the Grim Reaper rules and butler principles disgusting, oh how right that demon was but it did not concern me in anyway as I had no distraction in it. Ciel then takes off his eye patch, while Sebastian removed his gloves, showing the Faustian contract, and ordered Sebastian to capture them. Afterwards, Sebastian and Grell begin to fight. The fight was short.

Grell dived with his death scythe, landing between Sebastian and Ciel, asking Sebastian if he would like to "play a wonderful hide and seek." Disgusted, Sebastian dismisses him. Grell then makes a cruel joke and attacks again. This time, Sebastian blocks it by using a street lamp post. However, Grell is able to easily cut through the lamp post and makes a small slash on Sebastian right arm, revealing a brief cinematic record. Sebastian calls this a terrible interest, but Grell says bad men make him want to see more of their past.

Angelina moves in to kill Ciel, but he reminds her too much of her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and she hesitates. I wonder if that woman, Rachel, was Ceil's mother. Slightly down the street, I turned to the left, Ciel questioned Madam Red as to why she committed these murders. She brandishes a knife, calls herself "the hunted" and states that there was only one path. He questions her again, but she says that he would not understand. When she moves in to kill him, she notes how much he looks like her sister. Sebastian, taking note of the attack, turns into his demon form and moves to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop.

Grell took notice, glaring at the woman in red, "**_Madam Red!_** Kill that little brat already! "

"Can't..." Angelina muttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Eh?"

Angelina closed her eyes, she grabbed where her heart was and clutched tightly on her shirt, "So... I really couldn't do it... I can't kill this child... "

Grell raised an eyebrow, his chainsaw shaped death scythe on his shoulder, "You're saying this _now?_ After killing so many women!" Grell's face twisted into anger, "If you don't kill that little brat, it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you!"

"But... BUT! THIS CHILD IS..." But as Angelina began to explain, Grell stabbed her directly in the chest with his death scythe. Oh now he's done it... I sat back, laying on my stomach and watched with uninterested eyes. Man, I hate it that I can't get involved or else I'd make it more interesting.

"How disappointing, Madam Red! I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you," Grell said as he stabbed her in the chest. As she falls to the ground, a cinematic record is revealed. A Cinematic Record is a recollection of an individual's memories, depicted as a brief movie.

A Cinematic Record can be described as a document of an individual's life memories. The concept of a human is broken into two: a flesh body and a soul. When combined, the individual can exist among the living, and thus the initiation of their Cinematic Record. When the flesh body withers, and the Grim Reapers collect their souls, the record ends there, and the living become the dead. The "end mark" of the Cinematic Record arrives along with every death.

I have seen many in my time of day even ones from Marie Antoinette and Robin Hood.

_Angelina's Cinematic Record showed Rachel and Angelina together, Rachel comments that Angelina is really cute, so she need not worry about putting on make-up. She adds that she is intelligent and lovely, so she should develop more confidence. Angelina comments that Rachel was gentle and beautiful, and she was the person she loved and admired the most._

_When she was 15, she was introduced to Vincent Phantomhive, who told her that her red hair is beautiful and she should have more confidence. She came to love red, wearing it all the time, and fell in love with him. She learned, though, that he was going to marry her sister, but states that if they were happy, she would be too. She was also present at the birth of Ciel, and promised to come play with him._

_She continued to attend lavish parties, which she states that she hated, in red dresses and make-up and people began to call her Madame Red. At the same time, she worked hard, and obtained her doctor's license._

_It is shown that she frequently played with Elizabeth and Ciel, and she states that these are the people she loved most. She had always felt burning passion, and eventually, she met a man at a party and married him. Sometime later, there was a terrible accident, which killed her husband, her unborn baby, and forced the doctors to remove her womb. Rachel frequently came to visit her and cheered her up._

_When she was well enough, she went to Ciel's tenth birthday party, where she saw the mansion on fire. But later learned the entire family was murdered, the house was ruined by the fire, and that Ciel's body was never found. She was crushed by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with her beloved, while Angelina had to carry on living._

_When Angelina returned to work, she had to perform abortions on women, and she envied them for throwing away what she could never have. She started the Jack the Ripper murders, and Grell joined her. When Ciel returned shortly thereafter, she felt fortunate, since it meant she could have one thing back. However, she still questioned why Vincent did not survive._

As her cinematic came to an end, she is seen falling while Grell slashes her with his death scythe. "I love the way you are being died by the red blood spurting out. Madam Red." When Angelina fell to the floor, Grell removed Angelina's red coat from her corpse. "But I'm not interested in the you… who got carried away by meaningless emotions. I helped you create alibis, just for you, I broke the rules of the Death God and even helped you kill all those women not in the list of death. You have disappointed me! In the end you are no different from the ordinary women! You are not fin to wear red. The curtains of the cheap theater act of your life fails now! Good-bye Madam Red!" After Grell finished his speech he turns and walks away.

Sebastian watched him leave, until Ciel orders him to take down_ Jack the Ripper._ Grell laughs and says he will send them all to heaven, while Sebastian states that he _"doesn't have an affinity with that place." _Grell and Sebastian begin to fight once more. Throughout the fight, Sebastian intentionally aims for Grell's face. And Grell is forced to fight Sebastian in hand-to-hand combat, where Sebastian is able to finally be successful against him.

Grell injures Sebastian with a major cut across the chest, and gets to view a rather mundane cinematic record of Sebastian's life. Grell complains, but Sebastian says his life has been like that for the past year, but that if he wanted to see something more interesting, he would have to pay for it. Sebastian then notices his clothes are ruined beyond repair, and removes his coat, which he uses to jam Grell's death scythe, so it cannot function.

When he determines that Grell is defenseless, Sebastian punches him in the face, breaking Grell's glasses, splitting his lip, and giving him a nosebleed. Sebastian then grabs Grell's death scythe, removes the coat, and prepares to kill him with his own weapon. Grell begs for Sebastian to stop, but Sebastian says he does not want to. However, before he can, an unknown Grim Reaper stopped him with a pruner, a type of gardening tool, with a monotonous color; it is essentially a long metal rod with one clipper on each end.

I looked up, knowing who it was. Finally, he came to stop the fight. Oh, how I wished I could of stopped it but, as Undertaker said before, I am not allowed to interfere with Ceil and Sebastian or the fight. A tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes framed by rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes and stood on the roof where the Death Scythe came from.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatched Management Deviation of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William said from his place on the roof and retracted his spear back to a smaller normal size.

"William!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Thank you to the ones who fave, followed, and reviewed my story. Now I am going on to the next Arc that'll you be guessing to see which one it'll be. Now them R&R!**

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jack the Ripper Part 3**

* * *

_"William!"_

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatched Management Deviation of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William said from his place on the roof and retracted his spear back to a smaller normal size.

"William! William! You are here you save me..." Grell plead with a helpless smile before getting smashed down to the ground on the face by the very same William.

William is a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He is often dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

From what Undertaker has told me, William is generally calm and emotionless. In regards to his job, he's strict, extremely devoted, and he follows the rules precisely. He does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions. And finds demons to be disgusting creatures. The typical Grim Reaper but he hates demons more than the usual.

William began, "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly, you've killed people whose names were not listed on the Death List," _smack, kick_, "and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified without following proper procedures." _smash, smash, kick! _"Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

Grell lifted his face, which was bruised, beaten, and swollen from the kicking, complained about it not being fair before getting slammed to the ground by the flip of his long, red hair by William with s Shut Up!

William then apologized to Sebastian, but immediately notes *cough* complain *cough* how disgusting it is to have to apologize to a demon. They take their leave, with Sebastian "returning" Grell's death scythe by throwing it at William's head which was caught between his middle and index figure when he turned his head and shifted it to be under his arm, "Thank you. Though I must tell you to take care of who is hiding on the roof over there. In that case, I shall take my leave." William thanks him, and takes his leave, while dragging Grell by his hair.

"Oops," I giggled, knowing that my cover was blown and slipped on my hood to cover my sliver hair as well a plain white mask with thin, curved eye-holes. I jumped and landed without a sound on the ground.

"It looks like my cover is blown, all well~ but I must be going so I hope everything works out little human and Master Demon," I said. Sebastian eyes narrowed, I giggled. Man, I have been spending to much time with Undertaker. I waved my hand, before they could say a thing and disappeared in a puff of smoke up on the roof not far away to see Sebastian apologize to little Ciel for not killing_ Jack the Ripper_, but says it does not matter anymore. Ciel wobbles when he stands, and Sebastian attempts to steady him, but Ciel slaps him, saying he is only tired.

About a week later, cutting through the air, a bell tolls from a crowed church. Children watch over a church, wondering why it is so packed.

"Hey bro," asked the younger child to his older brother.

"Eh?" The older brother's attention was gained.

"That place is sure packed out today. Why is that?" Both boys turned their attention the the crowed church.

"Bro... Big Bro you dunno? I thought you were meant to be smart?" Younger brother said, the little sister nodded in agreement.

"Hey I'm only 12 so I can't be expected to know everything!"

"Correct," Undertaker said, leaning on the black iron fence, grinning and explained, "It's only na~tural for a child to not understand." Scaring the wits of the children.

I came up from behind them, bending down and put a comforting hand on the eldest child's shoulder, "Today is a particular woman's special gala."

"Gala?" The eldest asked, still frightened.

"Yes the final great ceremony in each human's life. A_ funeral_," Undertaker explained as he grinned even more, successfully scaring the three children off. I stood up and looked up at the Funeral Director, "Why must you scare children like that?!"

"Ah~, don't be like that Shi." Undertaker lifted my chin to look at his covered eyes. "You know I can't resist the temptation when it comes to that."

I raised an eyebrow, sighing while pushing his hand gently away from my chin and turned around to face away from him, "Still it's not very nice..."

He wrapped his arms around while he rested his head on my right shoulder, "Yes~ I know but from what I've seen you have had a field day for the last week when I didn't see you around the shop at all. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Hm... ~"

"You know why I was not there, now then I remember that we are needed for a proper grave for the last of Jack the Ripper's victim are we not?" I asked, knowing that I was right when he let go of me and moved away from both of the fence and I.

"Yes, yes we do. Now, come," he called out as he walked away. A few hours later, Young Master Ciel and Demon Butler Sebastian came dressed in black. I sat on the edge like Undertaker, out backs rested against each other as a shovel rested against his shoulder on the grave of the last of Jack the Ripper's victims- Mary Jane Kelly.

"Undertaker. Are you done?" Ceil asked as he came closer to the both of us.

Undertaker and I both stood up, while he walked forwards with a tip of his hat, "But of course. As expected we gave her a beautiful little burial. Just take a look and see." The long, silver-haired man had his hand pointed to the simple grave that had white Lilies on them.

"The final victim of Jack the Ripper. It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse," I stated with a simple glance at the grave.

Undertaker beamed a Cheshire's grin, his right hand poking the Young Earl's cheek, "That's why out kind Earl here gave she, a nameless prostitute, gave her own grave."

"I'm not kind," the young child denied, clenching his fist around his cane, then he said that he had many opportunities to save this woman, but because he placed catching the killer above saving her, she died. He says he even let his own relative, Madam Red, die for the same reason.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked Ciel.

"I do not. Jack the Ripper is gone." A light breeze came, blowing lightly against my hair. "Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest."

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan.~ She sits herself so high above everyone else and leaves all the painful, dirty work to the Earl."

"This is the fate my family has been burdened with. It was passed on to me with the ring," the Young Phantomhive Earl said, his lips closed to the ring which he wore on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone.

The Undertaker sat the tip of his hands, "The right seems more like a collar to me connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate."

Ciel whipped around to face Undertaker, "The one that decided I would this _"collar"_ around my name was me!"

The silver-haired Ex-Grim Reaper pulled the Earl's neck tie, pulling him until their noses were inches apart with the boy's chin in his extensive black fingernails. "Well then, I hope that one day that collar chokes you. Otherwise it's just boring.~" Undertaker let the black tie slip through the fingers, "If something else happens drop by the shop. For the Earl and his butler are always open. Tee!~ Hee!~" He turned and started to walk away. "Come along Shi."

"Yes Sir." I walked and bowed my head to the Earl, "Young Earl you need to watch how you play your moves until you hit Checkmate." I lifted my head to stare in his blue eye then the red eyes of the butler's, nodding my head good-bye as he did the same to me. I walked away with a ghost of a smile appear on my lips knowing the shock looks follow me as I leave as I went to catch up with Undertaker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Noah's Ark Circus Part 1**

* * *

I sat on one of the many coffins in the shop, wiping a dirty skull clean. Undertaker was in the back doing whatever he was doing. It's been a few weeks since the Young Earl and his demon butler has come for information, nothing good happens unless they're around.

Placing the, finally, clean skull on the shelf next to some other skulls I've been cleaning today it was then I heard a horse neigh and some wheels stir to a stop. The door opened and the two said people come in with all their glory.

"Are you here, Undertaker? Oh you're here... Shi, do you know where Undertaker is?" The Young Earl asked.

I was about to ask with suddenly one of the clean skull that I cleaned earlier rolled down my way, "Hee, hee. Wel~come Earl~," and knocked down some tiny tombs scaring the Young Earl when he turned around to see Undertaker smiling at him. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?~"

"You..." Ciel muttered, both of them turned their heads to look behind them at Undertaker.

"Well, have a seat, I just baked a cake." Undertaker said, waving his hand to the coffin sitting in front of his desk, who took a seat behind it. I picked up the skull. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the dirt collected on the once clean skull and placed it down on one of the shelves on the left before taking the jar of bone-shaped cookies to give to my user.

"Children corpses, hm..."

"The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems." The Young Earl explained, sitting down on the coffin Undertaker referred too

"And in the underworld, children corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all. Which the Earl knows very~ well doesn't he?" Undertaker asked, receiving a glare from the boy. The man took a bite of the cooking in his hand.

"We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?"

Sebastian handed Undertaker some papers with the missing children's pictures and info on them.

"I~ wonder were they there? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember," Undertaker looked at the first page, wiggling it in the air. "You understand, don't know, Earl... You'll have to give me that~..."

I knew what was coming next. Undertaker insisted on receiving his first-rate laugh before he revealed anything else, and challenged Ciel to personally deliver him it himself.

"Sebastian," the young blue-haired called out.

The butler huffed, tightening his glove, "Then..."

"Hmm? You're going to rely on him again~? Gufufu. I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is." Undertaker said, giving the Earl a shock.

Though when the shock turned into a dark look, I knew the Young Earl fell for Undertaker's little trap. The boy glared at the sill giggling man, "I'll do it!"

"You'll do it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel stood, "Leave," pointing his finger at the door, gaining an ominous aura around, "Don't you dare peek. That is an order!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

The moon has finally rose up and stars started to appear when the door to the funeral parlor. Sebastian and I walked inside and from what I saw and heard, Ciel must have managed to accomplish it, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method form what Undertaker was muttering from where he laid on his desk like a giggling fool.

"There, you got your reward. Now tell me about the children!" Ciel commanded.

"There aren't any."

"Huh?"

"None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies." Undertaker took another look at some of the papers.

"So in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel finally had a duped look.

The Funeral Director shook his finger no, "That's not it.~ I know that I 'don't know anything.'"

That when then Ciel's face took a disbelieving look and believed that he's been deceived by Undertaker, but Undertaker denied the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive.

"Certainly, you knowing nothing of the care means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies," said Sebastian, a look of deep thought in his eyes.

"If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive. Does that mean, we've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" The Young Earl thought out loud. "If we've decided, let's go, Sebastian. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker." Ciel turned to leave.

"Earl.~ "Undertaker gained the said boy attention, "Keep your soul safe, at least."

Ciel put his hat on his head, giving him a questioning "I know that..."

"I rea~~lly wonder,~ hee hee," he said as the boy left. When the door closed and the carriage's wheels sound went down the street, Undertaker turned and faced me, "Shi~, you know what to do."

I sighed, "Yes, yes. I'll be back soon... maybe."

"Good girl," Undertaker whispered as I walked out the back, grabbing my mask and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Noah's Ark Circus Part 2**

* * *

_"Good girl," Undertaker whispered as I walked out the back, grabbing my mask and out the door._

Setting down in the audience, across the circus from where Ciel and Sebastian sat. A spotlight appeared with a man with purple eyes with blue eye make-up which he used to paint a tear drop under his left eye and long red hair bleached at the tips and has four thick hoop earrings on each ear. His outfit was comprised of a yellow bow, a purple cape trimmed in gold, a black and white checkered shirt, long black shorts with diamonds on the seam, and black and white boots that reach to the knees and curl at the toe, and he also wears a white glove on his left hand. Additionally, his right arm was lost, and is replaced by a skeleton arm prosthetic.

The man bowed, speaking out loud, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus." The man began to juggle eight white balls, "My name is Joker If you look here... Whoops!" The balls dropped on his head, before smiling, "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show! Here we go! With one shot from the Fire-eating man... The show of the century begins!"

An extremely large bald man with yellow eyes blew out fire from his mouth. He also red tattoos of fire on the back of his head, on his shoulders and on his forearms. He also has multiple piercings in each ear. He wore baggy yellow pants and black shoes; with no shirt, save for a medallion he wears strapped across his chest.

"Next is our gasp-including flying Blanco!" A small girl with large, red eyes that consists of false eyelashes and three diamonds painted under her left eye.. She has her brown hair up in two buns and wears a small, black crown on her head. She dresses in a pink dress with black stripes, black tights, and shoes with a ball on each toe. Additionally, she dons a ribbon as a choker around her neck and ribbons around her forearms. The girl swung upside down on a swing, hanging by her knees hooked before jumping and grasping the hands of a small boy with short, thick, blond hair.

As part of his circus act, he wore a small hat adorned with feathers, a ruffled collar, a vest, puffy shorts with stars on them, and tights, all of which representing shades of green. His makeup consists of three diamonds painted under his right eye.

A dagger was thrown at an apple, smashing it, "He never misses his mark! The bull's-eyes knife thrower!" A young, slim male with brown eyes with makeup around his eyes that consists of thick eyeliner and a painted dot under each eye. and bleached blond hair—the frontal section of it, however, was black. He was dressed in his circus stage outfit, which consisted of a long-sleeved, white and black striped shirt with a jabot, worn under a plain vest. He also wears black pants, over which is a black skirt, and a red and black hat. Four daggers were in his hand as he grinned.

"And next is, the princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" A youthful female with pale white skin, white hair that appeared to be made of white flowers with two feathers sticking out the left side worn over her left eye, and blue eyes walked across the rope carrying a white, fringe-trimmed parasol. She was dressed

She wore an off-white neckband trimmed in lace, false eyelashes, an off-white sleeveless dress trimmed with a bow and more flowers, off-white sleeves with a poof cap that extend from below her shoulder to just below her elbow, white ballet shoes with a flower over the toes, and a thigh-high, black-and-white striped sock on her right leg, and a white one on her left which are held up with a white garter belt.

"Nest is our rare snake/human half-breed. Our snake-man dance!" A young, relatively skinny male with short silvery white hair with a cowlick and slanted green eyes and rather pale skin that appeared to have scales in some parts of his body. He wore only black pants cinched at the waist with two skinny belts in each location. Snakes shifted in his arms, neck and body; waving his hands in a hypnotic dance.

A crack of a whip sounded the area, shifting everyone's attention to another part of the tent. A spotlight shined on a young woman with red eyes with false eyelashes and dark brown hair, styled in tight curls. She possessed a curvaceous figure, and her most distinctive feature is her endowed chest. For some reason that ticked me off when I glanced down at my flat chest. The woman wore a revealing black leather bodice that ties in the front and showed her cleavage and wears a short black leather skirt with a red sash going through it. She also wears thigh-high fishnets and has matching fishnet gloves that extend up to below her shoulders. "And finally! The star of our show, our wild animal tamer! For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

Sebastian stands up and Joker chooses him because of his discernment due to his tail coat and Ciel agrees to let him go down, thinking Sebastian has a plan to investigate despite the other spectators being there as well. However, it just turned out that Sebastian just wants to interact with the tiger, Betty. He admires the tiger's features while from the look Ciel gave, remembered to his dismay that tigers are in fact cats. Betty bites Sebastian in the head, which prompts the female to whip the tiger.

It was all too quick when my plain white mask that covered my eyes, my hair was braided that swung behind me, when my hand trapped the whip in it causing everyone to gasp. "My, my, that is rude of you little beast tamer. She didn't do a thing wrong. In the face of such loveliness, my butler friend was unintentionally rude. Besides that," I smiled, bring the whip to my lips and grinned, remarking that simply recklessly swinging the whip would not help in training Betty.

Though when Sebastian, the tiger bites him again which he takes indifferently. The crowed screamed.

* * *

After the show, I walked behind Sebastian when the Young Earl reprimanded Sebastian for standing out so much and the butler apologizes, saying that cats are the only ones whom fickle emotions he cannot comprehend. Ciel complains that Sebastian was too conspicuous and sneezes, informing that he's allergic to cats and tells Sebastian to walk further back.

Ciel turned, pointing an accusing finger at me, "Besides, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh," I said with a tilt of my head, "Undertaker said I could come, I've never been to a circus before that's why."

"Then why are you dressed like that?!" The Young Earl's eyebrow twitched.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A black dress with black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming as the sleeves of the dress were long enough to cover my hands and then some. The bottom on the dress had white ruffles trimming, between two layers of crisscrossed ribbons. A pair of dark blue boots with black knee-high stockings. Looking up, I lifted my mask and took it off with my bangs recovering my right eye I opened my left one. "What wrong with that way I look?"

"I... um... I, never mind." Ciel muttered, looking away with a frightened look. Then Joker came up be us we were leaving, and approaches Sebastian. He offered to take him to the first-aid tent to check out his neck after being bitten by a tiger during the performance. Sebastian agrees and follows him back.

I gave a glance at the Young Earl, giving him a wink and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to go explore."

I turn, giving no heed to the protests I heard and walked away.

Walking though some of the tents until a small hiss caught my attention. I turned to the left and looked down to see a small black racer snake that slinked up my arm when I bent down to grab it. The racer hissed when he wrapped my neck. "Um..."

The tip of the snake's tail pointed to the right.

"You want me to go that way?" I asked, an elegant eyebrow rose. He hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, walking to the right. Great, now I'm taking orders from a snake...

Wonder where I am going now?

What I saw was something I never thought I would see in my lifetime...

Beast enters, and Dagger, I learned their names from the racer snake, begins serenading her, to have Doctor check out her leg. When she spots Sebastian, she yells at him for ruining the show, but Doctor says it was because of her own carelessness that she was not able to control the tiger. Beast then concedes, and Dagger asks Doctor to look at her prosthetic leg. Sebastian inquires, and Joker reveals that "folks with some sorta problem gather here" and that Doctor made the artificial limbs that many of the circus members have. Interested, Sebastian grabs Beast's leg and investigates it, causing his head to end up near her crotch. On the top of her artificial leg, he spots a mark. Before he can inquire, Beast kicks him, calling him a pervert.

Sebastian apologizes, but is surprised that "someone so shameless reacted so modestly." Beast and Dagger proceed to attack him for touching her skin, which Sebastian finds amusing, as he was not actually touching her, but it appears that he "might as well have been."

When Sebastian skillfully avoids all of their attacks, they are impressed. Joker stops Beast and Dagger from continuing to pursue him, and calms Beast by saying he can understand others wanting to touch her pretty leg. Joker says he would like to scout Sebastian, which he accepts, calling his master "spoiled" and revealing that he is just a butler, despite his clothing. Joker is pleased, and tells him that he can come by any time, and that if he has a friend, his friend will have to take an entrance exam.

I crossed my arms, "Showoff..."

Suddenly I had a finger pointed at my nose and the woman with the huge chest was in my face, glaring at me. "Why are _you_ here?"

I blinked, "Um... the snake," I pointed to the snake around my neck, who hissed in response, "I was trying to find my necklace you see and well, I for the little pretty here. He said to go this way and lead me here."

"Oh... Wait you can understand the snake?" Asked a surprised Joker. I nodded. That was then, Sebastian thanks them for their hospitality and took his leave with me by wrapping his arm around my neck and dragging me with him. The snake was still around my neck. Then he just stands around, having a contemplating look on his face. I noticed that there were nine tents and ten wagons.

I turned my head when a hiss was heard to see that it was Snake that sneaked up on us, "Entrance upon this point is forbidden. The exit is that way, says Goethe." The two snakes around the white-haired boy hiss. Snake pointed the other way.

Sebastian looks back.

"Is what Wild just said." Snake glanced away from us.

Sebastian smiled, thanking him for his assistance mirthfully and leaves.

"Um... do you want him back?" I asked, giving him a glance with my red eye.

Snake looked at the Black Racer around my neck, shaking his head. "I don't want to do, says Clay." He turns, "The exit is that way, says Goethe." Snake repeats.

"Thank you," I said, waving to him and walking away.

"Good-bye, says Goethe."

* * *

I walked back in the shop; Undertaker was once more munching on the bone-shaped cookies I had made.

"So?"

I glared at him, "I so want to kill you right now!"

Undertaker laughed, "Gufufufu! Who's your friend?"

I glanced at the snake that was stilled around my neck, "Oh... um, he said his name was Clay. He's a Black Racer, a snake that I found in the circus. He wouldn't come off when I asked him." Clay hissed in agreement.

"I see..."

"Yeah." I walked to the back to place my things away and came up with my normal outfit that I usually wore. Fixing the small sliver tiara hanged on the side of my head **(A/N: It's like how Belphegor's has his tiara from Katekyo Hitman Reborn Future Arc!)** as my sliver hair was in a loose braid.

"Explain everything, Shi," Undertaker said when he grabbed me from behind and placed me on his lap. So I explained everything I saw and did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Noah's Ark Circus Part 3**

* * *

_"Explain everything, Shi," Undertaker said when he grabbed me from behind and placed me on his lap. So I explained everything I saw and did._

We returned to the circus next day, Ciel and Sebastian came to pick me up. I hid my rising snicker when I saw the Young Earl in pageboy clothes. Sebastian was in his black butler get up like usual. While I just wore a long black dress that came to my ankles with sleeves that went past my hands with a sash wrapped around my waist loosely. My uniform I guess you could say I wear. Well the only difference was Clay curled around my neck with his head nesting on my shoulder.

When we arrived, Joker whistled "Whoa, you brought really cute kids, huh. Are you a boy?" Joker asked Ciel, bending his face with a curious look. Subsequently, Ciel introduces himself as a pageboy in a manor named Finnian. Joker turned to face me, "And you are a pretty little thing aren't you. Hmm~, what's your name?"

I smiled like a kid would do when they got a toy they really wanted, "Shi's name is Shi!" Joker claimed that they were a grand name and if we join, he'll give us stage name. However, cuteness wouldn't sufficient to join the circus and we has to be able to perform. "And Clay is Clay." When I said the Black Racer's name, he bopped his head up to response, "Hi... says Clay."

Joker let out a surprise gasp, "You can understand the snake?"

I bopped my head up and down with a giggle and clapped my hands, "Correct.~"

Joker coughed, regaining a smile on his lips before he spoke, "Boy, what are your strong points?"

After inquiring what his strong points are, Ciel claims that it's darts and is told to do some knife-throwing. Dagger hands him a knife and he's ordered to hit a distant target. Dagger utters that Joker is mean as with Ciel's skinny arms; he won't be able to reach the target. Joker says that he's not mean as it can't be closer for the show. Ciel throws the knife and the aim seems to deteriorate to the Ciel's "skill" ground when it miraculously ascends and hit the target, bewildering Joker, Dagger and everyone else. Ciel hurls some more daggers that hit the target.

"NO WAY!" Joker and Dagger gasped together.

But in reality, Sebastian prevents them from falling by flicking pebbles at them at the hilt of the dagger so they would hit the target. Shishishi, quite funny if you ask me.

Afterwards, when the daggers were all accumulated on the target, Ciel smugly asks, "Is this all right?"

Joker says that he seems to have control over knife-throwing while Dagger just stares at the daggers with a confused look, repeating the word 'Why?' They then move on to the next test.

Next, Doll helps him begin to tightrope walk and Joker orders Doll to tie the lifeline tightly as it's dangerous if beginners fall. Ciel prompts to do some music test instead and Joker lightheartedly taunts if he wants to retire already. Ciel disagrees and Joker tells him to hurry. Ciel is quite wobbly on the tightrope, but Sebastian again flicks pebbles at him to keep him upright. This keeps going on, causing Ciel to grow in anger.

Ciel finishes the test, although angry because of the pebbles inflicted at him. Joker praises, admitting that he never thought Ciel would be able to accomplish it. Dagger joyfully pats Ciel's head, telling Joker to not demote this "cute, little kid".

"Now that we are done with you, lets move on to little Shi!~" Joker said, clapping his hand to gain everyone attentions. "Now then Shi, tell me what your strong points are.~"

"Dance?" I guessed with confusion. I was never sure what my strong points were except reaping souls with Undertaker. I glanced at Clay who just blinked his black silt eyes and let out a quite hiss. Looking back at Joker I nodded, he grinned that beamed with happiness. To bright if you ask me.

"Well then let's see you dance~," Joker said, the tone in his voice wasn't something I liked. Some interments came out with another clap and started to play a general rhythm that soon became more haunting turning out to be the only thing surrounding the air.

**(A/N: I am not good with dance scenes, so if I fail at this I am sorry.) **I straightened up and took a small step back as I swayed my hips slowly. I moved my hands in the air. Shifting my hands in the air in a graceful way, Clay slithered upward on the palm of the right hissing. I shifted my feet quickly and quietly in time with the music.

I opened my eyes slowly, to look at the expression. They all seem to have indifference to awe to others as well. As the music progressed I began in slow down, knowing it was going to end soon, it's been so long since I danced like this. I wonder what Undertaker would think of this, he has always liked me dance. When the song came to an end, I was down on the ground with my right leg straight out in front of my while I was on my left bent down at an angle. My hand in front of my bent head.

Clay seemed to have had the right idea when the song finished and lay limp in my hands. I rose upward with the audiences applaud filled my ears. A ghost of a smile graces my lips in sync with my half-lidded eyes.

"Wow!~" Joker said, grinning all the way. The other agreed with him.

When all off attention came back to Joker he said there was one final test that was extremely important.

"The little boy hasn't done something real important. A big ol' Smile!~" Joker smiled at that. Ciel is appalled and reluctant as Sebastian snickers, amused in the background. Ciel clench his teeth and glared at me for no appeasement reason.

* * *

The moon rose when Joker had everyone come to the center of the tent and announced, "Everyooooone~, from today on, we have some new friends."

The three of us, Sebastian, Ciel a.k.a Finnian, and I stood together. Sebastian introduced them as new friends, and Joker gives Sebastian and Ciel the stage names Black and Smile, respectively. I on the other hand was introduced as Snakes partner and given the stage name "Nagi".

I glanced at Clay who just gave a quite hiss that sounded much like a snicker to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Noah's Ark Circus Part 4**

* * *

_I glanced at Clay who just gave a quite hiss that sounded much like a snicker to me._

While I wallowed in what seemed to self-pity or something else I am not sure, maybe Undertake could tell me when I see him again. Joker then takes them on a tour of the backstage area, pointing out the second-tier members' tents (i.e. for backstage workers and newcomers) and shows them the space that permits about two to three people per room.

Joker walks again, indicating where the mess hall and storeroom were and says that it's important for the new recruits to provide grub and food. In the area, the center one is the first aid tent and the most central one's the first-tier (i.e. main cast) members' private tents. Joker informs that you only get a private tent if you're exceedingly adept.

"Ah an'," Joker coughs out to catch everyone's attention. He points to a tent off to the side that had no other tents surrounding it, "That's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good. There're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the Underworld. Snake an' his friends're still shy y'know? Careful of their poison, you three. But you Nagi are going to be sharing that tent with Snake so I make sure to come back here in a little bit to see him about stuff." Joker smiled in the end.

I gave a nod, looking back at the ominous tent as we walked away. I wonder what working with Snake was like. I've only worked with Undertaker and that was a long time ago before he up and took us away to stay in the human world. I did do small jobs to earn some form of money for us to start out with before my user opened his little shop. It was nothing much, just something's like taking care of children, who were always quite when I was around and would stare at me with a weird look and would actually listen to me when that never listen to their nannies or parents for that matter. So that's what I did for a while until Undertaker said I could stop. I was sadden at first but soon forgot about it in time.

On a different subject, Joker asks what happened to Ciel's eye and Ciel stammers out that there was an accident. Joker is sympathetic and comforting, saying that Ciel is still young and yet he went through a lot. He smiles and pats Ciel's head, reassuring him that everyone here has been through something so he'll get along well.

Toning out their voices, I shifted my attention around at the tents we pasted and then finally, Joker shows us to the practice tent. He tells us that newcomers practice over here, aiming to make their debut a real public performance and advises us to work on the basics and warm-up when Beast interrupts; informing him that it's almost his turn for something. Consequently, Joker leaves them and while doing the same, Beast shoots Sebastian a distasteful glance.

Walking over to a corner to leave Sebastian and Ciel to whatever they were going to talk about, most likely to mull over what they've learned for their little _mission._ Soon enough, when I was in the middle of stretching, Dagger grabs me by the arm and pulls me along with him.

"Why must you drag me? You could have just asked," I deadpanned, giving the boy a blank stare at the back of the head.

Dagger laughed, "I wanted you three to meet another super newcomer whose name is Suit!"

"Suit?" Ciel questioned when we were close enough to the two.

"There's this amazing guy who just joined not long ago. He's right over there," Dagger said, pointing up to the high wire. Ciel paled while Sebastian scowled as Dagger continued, "He was some shorta government worker and he's totally serious, see. HEY! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC! SUIT!"

Though the one named Suit who was actually the Grim Reaper, William T. Spears. William notices Sebastian, uttering that he has sensed some unpleasant aura and now knows where it's coming from. He proceeds to attack Sebastian, and calls him a demon. Yup he was the same as before, a self-hating demon Grim Reaper who had a rod up his ass filled with seriousness that was too high for anyone to pull out.

William says that since he's a Grim Reaper, no matter what an idiot he is, he would have to deal with the demon that will probably throw off his schedule. The other circus members are confused and surprised, and Dagger decides he must be joking despite his straight face. Dagger tells all of us that since William joined, he's been telling jokes like "how about this soul" and says that he's a hardcore occult fan. He encourages them to bond, but William dismisses Sebastian as a "savage beast."

Before Ciel could continue anything, Dagger reappears, urging him to practice so he won't be incompetent to Sebastian, and pulls him away to teach him about knife-throwing. It was a funny site to see the Young Earl be dragged off.

Turning my head, I looked to the left to see Sebastian approaches William, who tries to leave but Sebastian grabs him back and takes the Grim Reaper outside to talk. Following them silently, I was just in time to see Sebastian pull off his glove and reveal the symbol of his contract, saying he is "collared."

William accepts this, and says that their job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that has been distributed to them. He reveals that a large number of individuals are expected to die in a few days and asks for Sebastian to refrain from interfering. Sebastian takes advantage of William's dislike for him, and teasingly offers to help him with the souls. This prompts William to attack him with his death scythe, snatching off Sebastian's hat. The latter retrieves it and says that he wouldn't associate with a Grim Reaper by choice and has no interest in poor-quality souls.

Ciel interrupts, saying that the "noisy knife-thrower" is calling for them, and William begins to comment that Ciel is not high-class goods. This upsets little Ciel, because William's failure to blend in could put their investigation at risk. They agree to not interfere with each other. William asks for Ciel to keep an iron grip on his "pet dog" and Ciel tells him that he doesn't want to be reprimanded by some glasses who can't sneak in properly. William corrects him, saying that he's not glasses but "Suit" and they go separate ways.

I smiled, "Un~, what interesting. Now then, could you please take you death scythe away from my neck William?" I said when a cold metal touched the side of my neck. The cold feeling disappearing before turning to face a emotionless Grim Reaper.

"What are _you_ doing here?" William hissed out, eyes narrowing, "Shouldn't you be with your master!" Yes, William knew who I really was as did a few others but not many.

I sighed, "Nope, he's letting me roam free and sent me here for the time being."

"I can see that but you know you won't last long before you shift back. You know what happened last time," he said.

I gave a mocking tone to him, "Ah~, I didn't know you cared you little old me, William."

"I don't," the Grim Reaper deadpanned.

"You wound me," I gave a fake hurt look to the man. "But alas we must be going now, walk me back to the practice tent?" I asked. The man eyes narrowed once more before walking past me. I gave a small smile to the retreating back and followed him.

* * *

Back in the practice tent, Joker announces that it's time for the new arrivals' room assignments. He notes that Ciel is not cheerful and tells him to smile as Ciel thinks to himself that the practice has been intense. Joker says that for fairness, they chose the room assignments by lottery and reveals that Ciel is to be in tent eight, and places Ciel with a second-tier member named Freckles.

Sebastian is paired separately in tent nine, much to Ciel's dismay, and Dagger says that Ciel is attached to Sebastian, but tells him that he'll be independent soon. Ciel is anxious as if they are separated, moving around will be difficult. Sebastian's new roommate is revealed to be William. Dagger happily tells them that their chance to meet new friends.

Both William and Sebastian are decidedly unhappy about the arrangement, while Freckles warmly greets Ciel.

Ah what wonder this would be. Now them, I must be off to go find Snake. I am rooming with him after all.


End file.
